The present invention relates in general to elevated water storage facilities, and, more particularly, to multi-use elevated water storage facilities.
Elevated water storage facilities encompass vast areas of usable space. To make maximum use of such space, the assignee of the present invention manufactures such facilities which include means for dividing the space beneath the elevated tank into a plurality of floors. An example of such facilities is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 168,808, filed on July 11, 1980. The disclosure of such patent application is incorporated herein by reference thereto.
As use of such multi-purpose structures increases, more aesthetically pleasing structures are required.
Furthermore, the water tanks of these facilities are often constructed using a multiplicity of smooth plates, and during construction, these plates can become deformed. Any deformed plates can detract from the aesthetic appeal of the facility, especially if light paint is used on the facility. The deformation is often due to the difficulty of getting the top of the outer cone portion of a tank into a true plane. In addition, a large diameter tank of thin shell plates tends to yield flat spots at the vertical weld seams, and at times buckles show up in varying degrees. This is especially true when it is necessary to re-weld any of the seams. To get an elevated water storage facility erected with a satisfactory smooth shell demands more time and effort and additional fitting devices, such as temporary rolled stiffener angles, than other portions of the tank.
Thus, there is need for an elevated water storage facility which can be erected in an expeditious manner and will remain aesthetically pleasing.